Cute Meets Stalker
by MovieVillain
Summary: Yoriko didn't expect love to find her in the form of David McCall. The only problem is, he's a yandere for her and that he sees Touka as an obstacle between them. Discovering she is a ghoul, he has plans to get her out of the picture to have Yoriko all to himself. (FYI, Fear is the movie starring Mark Wahlberg as David, the psycho male lover)
1. Prologue to Murder

In a skyscraper, Steven Walker is doing some architect work by his office. Suddenly, he got a telephone call from his wife, Laura, while doing his work.

"Hello?" he answered the phone.

He isn't aware that trouble will loom on him as some mysterious figure is lurking at him from behind. To top it off, he is carrying a garrote at his right hand.

"Okay, Laura, I will try to go home early as soon as possible," the man reassured. "See you then."

As soon as he puts down the phone, the figure puts the weapon on his neck, attempting to strangle him to his death. He lies down on the ground while his victim tries to hard to get out of this trap, but it is futile. The figure is a teenage boy and he has a smirk on his face while strangling the architect.

After a few seconds, Steven Walker is dead.

His killer went for his computer as he typed the website for available flights in Tokyo.

"Soon, I'll find a girl who will love me in Tokyo and eliminate anyone who tries to go between us."


	2. Introduction

Few days later in Tokyo, Yoriko Kosaka wakes up by the morning in her home located at the 20th Ward.

"Another great day for school," she yawned as she gets up from bed.

With much energy, she does her usual routine every morning. This includes taking a shower, get dressed in her school uniform, eating her breakfast, and preparing her lunch which she will eat and taste for her best friend, Touka Kirishima.

After this routine, she runs to Kiyomi High School where she will meet Touka.

"Good morning, Touka!" she greeted with excitement.

"Good morning, Yoriko," her friend greeted back.

They took their seats next to each other in a classroom as a teacher shows up.

"Listen up, class. We have a newcomer in our class. Go on, introduce yourself."

Just then, a teenage boy enters the room, and he looks quite handsome. Despite this, he is obviously not wearing a school uniform. What a total delinquent that he is.

"Just so you know, class, he will not be wearing a school uniform because he requested to be enrolled under this condition," the teacher added.

"What a delinquent," Touka stated with disdain as if she hates the new boy for being a bad boy.

"Yeah, a very dreamy delinquent," Yoriko said in a dreamy way as if she wanted to fall in love with him.

As the boy looked at those two, he puts up a smile at the blonde-haired girl while looking at her purple-haired friend with scorn. That is when he earned love and hate at first sight on those two girls, respectively.

"Hello, everyone. My name is David McCall, and I'm a transfer student," he introduced himself.

"Well, David. You can sit by the middle row on the corner," the teacher points out his new seat.

"Thank you."

As he walked to his seat, he looks calm as he puts his hands on his pockets.'

"Now, let's begin our lesson," the teacher said.

Afterwards, lunch hour begins for everyone, including the new student. Just as Yoriko is about to get Touka to taste her food, she stopped to notice David is eating all by himself.

"Look at him. He is eating lunch by himself," the blonde feels pity for the guy and she gets up from her seat to approach him. "I should get him to taste my food."

"Wait," her friend tries to stop her from doing this, especially when they just met the guy.

"Hello, David McCall," Yoriko greeted him.

"Same here, um..." he doesn't know her name.

"I'm Yoriko. Yoriko Kosaka."

"It's nice to meet you, Yoriko."

David grabs her hand for them to shake.

"What is you want?" he asked with a smile.

"To taste my cooking, that's what," was her reply.

"Okay then. What is your food for the day?"

"Beef."

"Let's see how good it is."

With her chopsticks, Yoriko gets a piece of her meal and puts it in David's mouth.

"Hmm, not bad. Tastes good," the latter gives her a positive review for her meal.

"Thank you. My dream is to become a chef," she said.

"Come on, Yoriko," Touka approached her as she grabs her arm, not to mention she has a disdainful look on her face when it comes to her interaction with the new student.

"Oh okay. Sorry, David. I'll be going."

"I understand," David stated as the two girls leave his side. He puts up a smug look on his face. "You there. May I know your name?"

"Touka. Touka Kirishima. That's all you need to know," Touka faces him briefly to answer this question before walking away from him.

After having finished his meal, David finds it the right moment to enter the restroom. However, before he could do so...

"I gotta go the restroom," Touka runs off from the classroom to the restroom.

"O-Okay," Yoriko agreed.

This is the moment he will make his move on her.

"Wow, that is some friend," David arrive to take a seat on her table. "Why is she going to the restroom?"

"I don't know, but she's been doing this every time I made her eat my cooking," she replied.

"I have a feeling she might be hiding some kind of secret that she doesn't want you to know of," the boy suggested with his hands clasped together.

"What makes you think of that?"

"Lucky guess. Anyway, let me tell you something. It's about this girl I used to date."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Her name was Nicole Walker. We first met at a rave. As time goes, we were together, but we broke up because I did something to the guy she's been talking to. Luckily, I gained her forgiveness, but we broke up again because of her friend. I tried to get back together by going to her home and getting some people out of the way because he sees them as hindrances, but I wasn't allowed to. In fact, I got tossed out."

"That is so unfortunate of you," Yoriko could feel sympathy for the guy.

"Yeah, I know," David said with sadness. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I would like you to be my girlfriend," was his request.

Upon hearing those words, Yoriko is surprised by this and she smiled.

"Sure, David. I will be your girlfriend."

"Let's hang out by tomorrow. What do you say?" David proposed with a smile.

"Okay. Where to?" Yoriko asked.

"I was thinking about going to a park, have lunch with you, and buy groceries."

"It's settled then."

"Thanks."

David gets up from his seat and kiss Yoriko by his lips. With this, she pulls him close to return the kiss.

This is going to be a beautiful relationship between them.


	3. Discovery

Meanwhile, Touka is in the girls' restroom trying not to throw up the food that Yoriko made her taste.

"Pass it!" she repeatedly said.

This is because she is a ghoul, a human flesh-eating monster and because of her species, she can't eat human food, otherwise she will be weakened. Like all ghouls, she eats human flesh. Luckily, she got a job as a part-time waitress at Anteiku, a small neighborhood cafe located in the 20th Ward where ghouls are provided with aid and food, and as a result, the ward is peaceful. Also, like all ghouls, she can also have coffee.

"Complements to the chef. I ate it, Yoriko," she muttered, being lucky of able to digest the food her friend made her eat. Of course, she is going to go through that every time Yoriko made her eat human food.

Unbeknownst to her, David managed to hear all that from outside the stall. He could suspect that she might be a ghoul. In other words, he got some dirt on her to get her out of the way to have her human friend all to himself. Quietly leaving the restroom where he is lucky no one especially the girls caught him otherwise he'll be labeled as a pervert, he makes his way to the classroom where he could tell Yoriko about what he discovered.

As he is about to go the stairs, he begins to have second thoughts.

"Wait. Telling her she's trying not to throw up her food is not enough evidence," he said about the discovery. "I wonder..."

He makes his way to the library instead where he has decided to think about on how to let her know about Touka's little secret. Sitting on a table all by himself, his thinking starts.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Boy, this is going to be one psychological thriller. David is a yandere for Yoriko and that he sees Touka as an obstacle between them.**


	4. Attempted Attack

As soon as school is over for the day...

"You're not planning to walk home with me for the night?" Touka asked.

"Sorry, I just need to think through things alone," Yoriko replied with a frown.

"It's okay. I need some time alone, too."

The two best friends went to their respective homes on their own. As Touka heads to Anteiku where she works, but also where she lives since her apartment is located by the second floor of the cafe, she switches from wearing her school uniform to her waitress dress. Next, she started doing her usual work as part-time waitress. First, she started sweeping the first floor where customers mostly come through. She might be fine in doing work for the afternoon, but for this afternoon, she looks spaced out.

"Hey, Touka," a voiced called on her and she looks surprised. Turning around, it's Ken Kaneki, college student and like her, ghoul.

"Kaneki, you idiot! Don't sneak on me like that!" she growled.

"Sorry, but I'm sensing you're really mad about something," Kaneki takes a seat on a table.

"I'm past mad. Mad was three coffees ago," Touka added and calmly takes a deep breath while sweeping the floor. "It's just... there's a new guy at my school."

"Really? What's his name?"

"His name is David McCall."

"What's he like?"

"A delinquent, that's what. In fact, he came not wearing a school uniform. If that wasn't enough, Yoriko is seeing him as dreamy."

"Well, he is charming," Kaneki stated while drinking coffee. "Like between Nishiki and Kimi. A bad boy in a romantic relationship with a good girl."

"Not helping!" Touka looks angry due to not liking how David gets complimented.

"Don't worry about it. Yoriko may want to have dates with him, but I'm sure she would eventually ditch that guy if his routine goes too far."

"That's what I'm hoping for if they started hanging out together. I mean, what does she see in him?"

Just then, a customer comes up, and their work starts. After tonight's work, Touka has decided to take a shower in her apartment. She isn't aware that a figure wearing a black cloak with hood and skull mask is arriving with a kitchen knife on his right hand. Judging by this, he is going to kill her. He opened the shower curtain, and she screamed at the sight of the figure. The assailant lands a stab on her chest and tries to land another, but the second attempt fails as she grabs the wrist of her attacker.

"You pervert!" she yelled as she lands a punch to him, throwing him off from the room. She covers herself with a towel and is about to confront him.

The masked figure charges at her with his knife, but she dodges the attack and lands a kick to his face. He manages to pin her to a wall and attempted to land the next blow with his weapon, but she manages to push him off to free herself. The attacker tries to slash her many times, yet she dodges them. With this, he grabs a table and slams her down to the ground. Despite this, she manages to use her strength to get out of this situation. Her eyes have transformed from the normal ocean blue to the black sclera and red irises with red veins.

"Ghoul..." her attacker spoke. "Just as I suspected..."

"Who are you?" Touka demanded while ready to pummel him.

"Your conscience," was the reply.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" the ghoul demanded.

"You'll find out eventually."

The figure lunges at her and lands another stab to her chest before leaving the place. After a few seconds, her wounds seemed to heal, and she runs out of her room to go after her attacker, but finds nothing.

Gritting her teeth, she knows that is not the last time she'll be attacked by this mysterious character.


	5. First Date

The next morning, Yoriko gets up from her sleep and takes a shower. After this is done, she puts on her casual clothes which includes a blue shirt and light purple jeans. Then she eats her breakfast before meeting up with David by 10 AM. As soon as she goes outside, he is from the other side of her home. It seems he's waiting for her to show up judging by the fact that he's putting up a smile with his arms crossed. To top of that, he has a black car with him.

"Good morning, Yoriko," David greeted her first.

"Good morning, too, David," his girlfriend greeted back before looking at his vehicle. "Nice car."

"Yeah, well, it's a Chevrolet. Cool, huh? It's expensive, but cool, nonetheless. It's better than taking a long walk for our date for today."

"I see..."

"Let's get our first date started."

As they get in his car and it drives away from her home, their date has started. Their first stop would be in the park as they fly a kite, feed birds with bread, and have lunch by having a picnic. Their second stop takes place in a grocery store where they buy their own groceries. David manages to take a magazine with the cover 'How to Expose Ghouls and Defend Yourself'. This could be a great opportunity to think of some plans to let Yoriko know her best friend is a ghoul.

By sunset, they went to a cliff where they could share their moment together.

"David," Yoriko said.

"Hmm?" her boyfriend turned to her.

"Thank you for showing me a wonderful time," she said with a smile on her face.

"No problem, Yoriko. Just wanted to spend some time with my new girlfriend," David feels complimented on the matter.

The two paused as they stared at each other with their eyes lovingly. They move at each other slowly, and with their eyes closed, their lips are pressed to each other. After a few seconds, they pulled away from the kiss and opened their eyes.

"What do you think?" David asked.

"That felt good. You're a bad boy, but I love you," Yoriko replied.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, her cellphone rings and she looked to see it's Touka calling her. David grabs the item and hangs up.

"Too bad she won't be distracting us from our little date," he remarked. "Also..."

He managed to make little adjustments to her watch by turning the time from 5:59 PM into 5:30 PM.

"That's not good for the watch," Yoriko looks disappointed at this. She wouldn't like being late when she gets back home.

"But it's worth it," David makes another kiss to her lips, which she returns it, having forgotten about what he tried to do to her watch.

By night, he drops her off to her home. He drives off for the night back to his home which is also located in the 20th Ward. Heading to his room, he decided to read the magazine he got from the grocery.

This is quite a good first date for the new couple.


	6. Rave

In Monday by Kiyomi High School...

"You didn't answer my phone, Yoriko," Touka called for her friend beside her desk, but she seems to be lovestruck. "Yoriko?"

She starts flicking her middle finger on her forehead as a result for not paying attention to her.

"Ow!" Yoriko exclaimed.

"That sure got your attention," Touka commented. "Now, why didn't you answer my call on the weekend?"

"I'm just... too busy, that's all."

"Too busy doing what exactly?"

"That is something you wouldn't believe of."

"Then, tell me what it is."

As soon as class is over for the day...

"What?!" Touka just can't believe of what Yoriko just revealed on the afternoon.

"Touka, I decided to have David as my boyfriend," her blonde friend shows David to her.

"Hello, Touka," the latter greeted with a smug expression.

"Hello to you, too, David," the purple-haired girl greeted back with a disdain expression.

It's no doubt they hate each other, and Yoriko is aware of this case.

"Anyway, congratulations for finding this guy as your boyfriend," Touka reluctantly congratulates her friend for her finding a date.

"Really? Thanks, Touka. You know, I wish I can walk with you for the night, but David has this cool car to drive me around, so see you tomorrow," she goes with her love interest to his car and they drive for the night.

This really angers Touka as a fist is formed on her right hand and teeth gritting as she is not liking this kind of pairing, especially thinking that David might be a bad influence on Yoriko.

"Yoshimura," she called on her cellphone. "Can I have a background check on the guy named David McCall? I have a gut feeling this guy is something else more than a perfect boyfriend."

* * *

David drives Yoriko around with his car and they take a stop at a rave. They're going to have one hell of a night with a dance.

"Do you know anything about raves, Yoriko? All girls know," he asked.

"Sure, I guess," she replied.

"Good. I'm sure you can dance to the beat with much electronic music."

In fact, as soon as they went inside the club, it's quite a party with music and lights. This is what a rave is being called.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Yoriko stated with excitement.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it," David replied.

As they have their dance, they start their conversation.

"So, Yoriko," the teen started. "Do you know about Touka's secret?"

"What secret?" Yoriko asked.

"I mean, whenever she goes to the restroom after you made her taste your food."

"No, I don't. Why do you ask that?"

"It's nothing."

This concludes for David to realize that Yoriko has no idea that her best friend is a ghoul, a human flesh-eating monster. If she won't let her know, then he will let her know.

As they finish their dance, they decided to take a sit on a table and order their drinks.

Suddenly, the police have arrived.

"Freeze! You're all dancing in an unauthorized zone!" one police officer yelled.

"That can't be good," Yoriko realized she's in big trouble. David saw a way to escape from the trouble, and that is going to the rooftop.

"Yoriko, I found a way to escape. Follow me," he instructed.

As the crowd run away from the police, the couple run towards the ladder which leads them to the rooftop, and go through the stairs down to David's car. Once they get in, they drive away to escape the police.

"Well, that's fun," he started with a laugh.

"I almost got into trouble, but you saved me," Yoriko said with relief to him.

"Hey, what are couples for?"

The blonde gives the teen a kiss which makes him feel good. After the rave, it's about time they go home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think about the rave? The movie known as Fear has it. After this chapter, Touka will have to watch her step because David will expose her true nature to Yoriko so that he can have her all to himself. What a yandere.**


	7. Murder

Meanwhile, Tabata is seen cooking up some meal which he plans on giving it to Yoriko as a gift for tomorrow. He is done cooking it and wrapped it in a bento box for it to be ready by tomorrow. Just then, he heard some noise.

"Huh? Who's there?"

He left the kitchen and walked into the staircase to investigate what is going on. Too bad he doesn't know that trouble has come for him as a figure came into his room and ready to attack him. As soon as he finished walking into the stairs, the same masked figure who attacked Touka from the other night shows up with a kitchen knife and slashes his face. This causes him to fall down the stairs and collapse in the hallway. His attacker then stabs him repeatedly.

A murder has been committed for the night.


	8. Protection

The next day at Kiyomi High School, an assembly is taking place.

"I wonder what this is about," Touka wondered. Of course, Yoriko is next to her, but much to her dismay, David is next to her.

"Students of Kiyomi High School, there is a loss in our school," the principal announced. "Tabata has died."

This brings shock to all students, especially Touka and Yoriko.

"Tabata?" the former asked.

" _That_ Tabata? He's dead?" the latter asked as well.

"That's right. Tabata has died last night. He is murdered by what witnesses saw a murderer wearing a black cloak and skull mask, and carrying a kitchen knife," the principal added.

"No way," Touka realized her assailant from the other night has strike once again. "Him again?"

"At least this ward is peaceful as there is no ghoul activity so far, but we have a murderer in our hands. Be sure to keep yourselves safe. That's all."

With this, the assembly has ended.

"Don't worry, my love, I'll protect you," David grabs Yoriko closer.

"Hey, that's my line!" Touka exclaimed, not really happy on what he tried to do with her best friend.

"It is now," David said smugly.

After class is over for the day, Touka and Yoriko has decided to walk home for the night. Without their knowledge, David is following them.

"I'm just glad I got the chance to walk you home for the night," the former said.

"Same here with you," the latter smiled.

"Hey, Yoriko."

"What is it, Touka?"

"I miss you, you know."

"I miss you, too."

Hearing those words coming from them makes David jealous while he's stalking them.

The first stop is at Anteiku where Touka lives.

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you in walking you home?" she asked with concern. Who knows? The same figure who attacked may come after her.

"It's okay. I'll try to be independent just this one time," her blonde friend said with a smile.

"Well, okay. Just be careful with that killer on the loose."

Touka went inside Anteiku, while Yoriko continues to walk through the streets of the 20th Ward with David following her secretly. Suddenly, a man crosses paths with the latter as he drags her into an alley.

"Hey, sweetie, what are you doing all by yourself?" the criminal asked.

"I'm walking on home, that's what," was her reply.

"Before that, I'm going to have sex with you!"

With those words, the criminal reveals his brown eyes turning into black sclera and white irises. This means he's a ghoul.

"Ghoul!" Yoriko screamed.

David watched to see his girlfriend about to get trouble with the monster planning to rape her. Unable to tolerate anymore of this, he charges in for her rescue. First, he tapped on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" the ghoul asked.

"This," the teenager lands a punch to his face and grabs him by his shoulders to toss him aside to free Yoriko. Next, he sends a kick to his crotch; that's painful. If that wasn't enough, he manages to pin him down to a wall. "Now, say you're sorry."

"Why should I?"

"Because I will shoot you if you don't."

With those words, David pulls out a handgun to point at the ghoul's head.

"You think a regular pistol will scare me?" the latter laughed off at the threat.

"I think it will. In fact, it's loaded with Q bullets," the teenager admitted, and this shocks the attacker. Of course, Yoriko is surprised.

"A-Are you a ghoul investigator?"

"No, I just got a pistol with those bullets as a gift, that's all."

The truth is, David stole the gun and Q bullets from a nearby CCG headquarters at the 20th Ward.

"Now, say you're sorry, so I can let you go," he demanded.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," the ghoul replied.

"I didn't hear that."

"I'm sorry!"

"Say it like you mean it."

"I'm so sorry!"

Afterwards, David tosses the monster aside to the pavement. He tends to Yoriko.

"Are you okay, Yoriko?" he asked with concern while touching her chin.

"Yes, I'm okay, David. Thank you," she said happily.

"Let's take you to my place."

They walked into David's house with him sitting on one chair while Yoriko sits on the sofa.

"This isn't like you," he commented with his hands together below. "You're supposed to be a brave person. You should be brave in order to save the ones you love. In case Touka might be in danger, that is. While we're talking, do you have protection?"

"You mean, like using a gun?" she asked.

"I think better than that."

In fact, David pulls out a weapon that combines a dagger and whip.

"A quinque," he gives it to Yoriko. "Think of it as a gift from me to a worthy girlfriend like you."

In reality, he stole that from the CCG headquarters; more like he stole that from Akira Mado, a CCG investigator. What's more is that he left her a message saying IOU, much to her confusion.

"Now, then. Next time that ghoul rapist tries to rape you, slip this to his thigh, twist it, so the wound won't close."

"But what if his wound heals?" Yoriko asked.

"Well, that's the tricky part. Why not give him food, human food, but be sure he doesn't know it's something we humans eat. Try disguising it with human flesh. He won't know the difference," her boyfriend added.

"Okay, I want you to practice using that weapon every night. Don't let Touka know you have that."

"Why?"

"Because she wouldn't understand."

"I see..."

"How about I walk you home?" David proposed with a smile and approached her.

"Thank you. I love that," Yoriko replied happily.

They take a walk from David's home to Yoriko's. It looks they made a safe walk. They waved goodbye at each other afterwards. As David makes his way back home, he stumbles into his closet and takes a look at his costume. It's not just any costume, but it's a black cloak with a skull mask hanged.

He is Touka's mysterious attacker.

"I'll eliminate that obstacle so I can have Yoriko all to myself," he makes an evil smile. "But first, I'll let her know she is a ghoul. After this, I'll kill her."

Looks like he is a psychopath.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think of this chapter? David shows his attempt to protect Yoriko, but it seems he wanted to kill Touka to have her all to himself. This means he is her mysterious masked attacker and a psychopath.  
**


	9. Another Reluctant Tasting

Yoriko wakes up in the next morning and does her usual routine with a smile, including cooking food that she'll have for lunch at school. Of course, she'll have Touka taste it as usual. As soon as she leaves her apartment, she noticed a weapon hanging by the clothes rack.

"Right," she said. "I'll do some training by tonight."

She leaves her home to go to school and arrives to her sit next to Touka as their classes begin for the day.

With their lunch break coming up...

"Sometimes, I won't let you off with just bread for the day," Yoriko said with a smile. Too bad she has no idea her best friend is a ghoul, and therefore, the latter is only pretending to eat bread. "Try eating my meal."

"Oh, okay," Touka reluctantly agrees and takes a bite from what her friend is going to give her.

"What do you think?"

"It's great. On the bright side, at least David is not around for the day."

"Yeah, I've been wondering why he's absent for the day," Yoriko said with worry while looking at the window. As soon as she turns to Touka, she is not around. "Touka?"

This is because her purple-haired friend runs off to the restroom trying not to throw up.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Just so you know, Yoriko, who's been a minor character in her series, becomes a major character in my fanfic because she is the main protagonist.  
**


	10. Training

For this night, Yoriko went to the park to practice the weapon she got as a gift from David. Good thing she is dressed warmly for the occasion by wearing a pink tracksuit.

"Now, breathe in, breathe out," she takes a deep breath first.

First, she does some stabbing with her weapon as if she is using it like a dagger. It seems she can handle it after all. Next, she does some swings with her weapon as if she is using it like a whip. Looks like she can handle this as well.

After a few minutes of practicing, she's done. She takes a drink of bottled water to refresh herself.

"Well, that's enough training for the night."

Suddenly, she heard a scream from near the park and she decided to investigate. Upon arriving at the source, she saw it's the same ghoul who tried to rape her, and he's about to rape another woman.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Yoriko arrived to the scene.

"Oh, it's you," the ghoul smirked upon recognizing her. "After her, you're next."

Just as he is about to do his crime, she pulls out her weapon and started stabbing him on his back.

"OW! What was that?!" he demanded as he turned his attention to her. "How can a dagger inflict damage on me?"

"Oh, I don't know, but it must because it's a quinque," she replied.

"You bitch!" the ghoul attempted to charge at her, but Yoriko dodged him and uses her weapon like a whip that looked like Bikaku. With this, she whipped him, annihilating him once and for all.

"Are you okay, miss?" she turned to the woman.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you for saving my life,' the latter runs off with her thanks.

With the crisis averted, Yoriko knows that she'll be continuing to fight.


End file.
